An Outlaw and His Queen
by thequeenstolemyheart
Summary: A collection of one shots from tumblr prompts. Some smutty, some sweet and fluffy, some angst. I will update with new stories as I get prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Waking Up**

**reginalocksley Prompt: Hmmm…how about…Regina wakes Robin for a little *ahem* ;)**

**Rated M… obviously!**

Regina walked through the door of the mansion after dropping Roland off at school. She'd realized when she was half way to her office she'd left a stack of files on her desk when she'd hurried out the door that morning. Robin had worked third shift the night before at the police station where he'd been helping out for the last few weeks. He'd been walking in the door as she, Roland and Henry had left.

She loved that he found something he liked doing, but she also, perhaps a bit selfishly, missed him and wished he didn't have to work the second and third shift quite so often.

She hurried through the foyer towards her office when from the corner of her eye she spotted him on the couch in the living room. She smiled, happy that he was still up and hoping she may get to see him for just a few minutes, but when she turned to enter the room she found him out like a light.

She smiled when as she looked at him. He was sitting up with the remote still in his hand. He was bare chested and wore a pair of pajama pants. She knew he often needed time to unwind after work before he was able to actually go to sleep. Many times after he worked second shift she was more then happy to help him unwind when he made his way up to bed to give her a kiss.

She grinned at him now as she watched his chest rise and fall gently. She looked over the strong lines of him and felt her stomach jump. He was the sexiest man alive, no doubt. His broad shoulders, the chisled muscles of his chest and arms, the strong jaw, those irresistible dimples…

Yes she was a very lucky woman and looking at him now caused her stomach to flutter and wetness to pool between her legs.

She couldn't remember ever having this type of reaction to a man before, but there was something about him that made her ache with need for him.

She made her way to the couch and gently removed the remote from his hand. She looked down at his face again and leaned in giving him a light kiss to the forehead. At least that was what she'd intended it to be but after placing the kiss to his head when she pulled back to look at him she couldn't help but raise her hand to comb through his hair.

She leaned in and placed another kiss to his cheek as she moved her hand to stroke her fingers along the side of his face. She smiled when he shifted a bit at her touch and kissed him again on the corner of his mouth.

He shifted again and this time a small smile fluttered around his mouth. He breathed out her name and Regina's heart began to race.

"Having a pleasant dream dear?" She purred to him but he had yet to fully wake up.

She sat beside him on the couch and moved her hand to run it down his arm. She moved it back up to his shoulder as she leaned into him and began peppering kisses along his neck. She allowed her hand to trace his chest. He moaned in his sleep and pulled one of his arms around her.

She glanced down as she ran her hand along the band of his pajama pants and she throbbed with need when she saw he was hard for her. It gave her an unbelievable thrill that even in his sleep he wanted her.

She moved her mouth back up his neck and finally took his lips in a deep kiss. He moaned into her mouth as her hand continued to move over his stomach and his eyes slowly opened.

She pulled back from him and gave him a wicked grin. "I was wondering what it would take for you to finally wake up."

He moved his hand up to tangle in her hair and pulled her down for another deep kiss. Regina grinned into his mouth as she finally allowed her hand to dip into the waist band of his pants and run her fingers along his length. He let out another moan and let his head fall back onto the couch as she circled his tip with her hand. Regina leaned up and took his mouth in another deep kiss before once again attaching her mouth to his neck.

"Fuck" He cried out as she began to pump him with her hand. "Regina" He choked out.

She nipped him playfully on his shoulder. "If you insist dear." She purred out and stood. She gripped the waist band of his pants and yanked them down exposing him to her. She wanted him…she needed him now.

She pulled off her panties and hiked her skirt up as she straddled him. He hissed as she ran his tip along her entrance and he sat up straight again to pull her closer to him. He ran his hand along her front and kneed her breast which caused Regina to let out a moan of her own.

She lowered her self on to him and they let out twin groans when he filled her. She began to rock slowly at first enjoying the feel of him inside her. He began to grow impatient with her blouse and finally took both sides and tore it up the middle causing buttons to fly off in several different directions. He made quick work of removing her bra and when she was finally exposed to him he lowered his head to pull one of her nipples into his mouth.

Regina threw back her head and groaned. Fuck she needed to come. She increased her pace and Robin switched breasts with his mouth even as he brought his hand up to toy with her other nipple.

Regina could feel herself getting close and she leaned forward to take his mouth in a another kiss. "Come with me Robin." She whispered into his ear and he cried out when he felt her walls clench around him and emptied himself into her.

She collapsed against him breathless and he clung tight to her as he attempted to regain some sort of composure.

When she could finally breath again she pulled back and grinned at his satisfied smirk. "Sorry I woke you."

He chuckled and pulled her to him for another kiss. "I'm not." He pulled back and his dimples flashed at her. "Feel free to wake me like that anytime you feel the need." He glanced around the room realizing what time it was. "Did you come home just to do that?" he teased. "I must say I'm flattered if you missed me that much."

Regina laughed. "I forgot some files and somehow ended up very distracted."

He grinned at her again and hooked his arms around her waist. He shifted their position quickly and she found herself laying on her back underneath him. He ran his hands down her sides and unzipped the side of her skirt before pulling it down her legs. He ran his hands back up her body with that smirk once again on his face.

"Well, since you're already late…" Regina laughed when he took her mouth in another kiss.


	2. Mom's Hero

**Mom's Hero**

**Rated: K**

**Prompt: pre Marion's return, Henry telling robin to treat Regina right or else**

Robin Hood…Henry thought to himself. His Mom was dating Robin Hood.

His life was so cool, really. It never failed to amaze him each time he met another hero from his childhood. He'd loved the stories of Robin Hood growing up. There had been a time he wanted to take up archery because of the stories.

And now his Mom was dating him.

They'd all made their way to Granny's for the traditional celebration dinner after the curse was broken and Zelena was defeated. His Mom had just gotten her heart back and she absolutely glowed.

She had yet to let him out of her sight and Henry couldn't complain. He loved his Mom so much and it was strange but even though he hadn't remembered her through the past year, he'd still missed her. Obviously he didn't realize what…or rather who it was he'd been missing, but he'd found himself sitting at that apple tree he'd come across in New York more times the he could count. He would sit there looking at it, longing…for what he hadn't been sure.

Now it all made sense. He'd wanted his Mom. He'd missed her and even with no memory of his life in Storybrook he'd still known something was missing.

He watched as she made her way to the counter to say something to Granny. He watched as Robin stepped up beside her and whispered something in her ear. She laughed and the sound was musical. She'd turned and looked at the man who was grinning at her and Henry couldn't help but smile a little when he saw him lean forward and steal a quick kiss.

He'd never seen his Mom this way. She was happy and free. She was smiling and in that moment she looked so very young.

His Mom was dating Robin Hood. He laughed to himself and shook his head. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

It seemed the man had eyes only for her. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her and it made Henry incredibly happy she had found this, but also he was nervous for her. He knew that it had been a long time since she'd let anyone in to her heart and Henry could see she was falling for this man fast.

He seemed like a good enough guy, but…

But he needed to be sure. He needed to know that he wouldn't break his Mother's heart. She'd lost so much and she'd tried for so long…he didn't want her to be hurt ever again.

So when his Mother turned to chat with Tinkerbelle Henry stood and walked to the booth that Robin had just taken a seat in.

"Robin?" Henry asked and the man looked up at him and smiled.

"Henry" He answered a gestured to the seat across from him. "Enjoying yourself?"

Henry nodded and sat down. "It's good to be home." He answered. "It's good to have my Mom back."

Robin smiled and shook his head. "I can only imagine…she's missed you very much you know."

"I know." Henry told him. "I missed her too…even though I didn't know I was missing her." He shook his head. "It's kinda hard to explain."

"Well, she's certainly happy to have you back now." Robin told him.

Henry nodded and smiled a little. "But I'm not the only reason she's happy I don't think."

Robin smiled and looked down. "Well I think your most of it…but hopefully maybe I'm a small part."

"I think you're more then a small part." Henry answered. "Robin…" Henry trailed off. He'd never really had a conversation like this one before. He cleared his throat. "My Mom's been through a lot."

Robin nodded in agreement. "She has."

"It's just…" Henry took a breath and sat up a little straighter. "I need to know that you aren't going to hurt her."

Robin raised his eye brows a bit and started to speak but Henry went on. "I know I'm just a kid and you may think it's stupid, but Mom has never had anyone stand up for her before…and I'm all she has…and…I want to protect her, so if you aren't in this for her…if you're just messing with her…" Henry sighed in frustration. "I'm not going to let you hurt her."

Robin studied the boy seriously. He was certainly brave…something Robin believed he'd gotten from his Mother. "First of all Henry, You're not just a kid…you are the most important person in your Mother's life. Of course you want to protect her. That's certainly not stupid. On the contrary, I have great respect for a man who protects the people he loves."

Henry's eyes widened a bit when Robin called him a man.

"As far as your Mother goes Henry…the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt her, I care about her very much."

"You do?" Henry asked looking him straight in the eye.

"I do." Robin told him. "I have no idea what the future will bring but your Mother most definitely means more to me then just some woman I've gone out with a few times. She means a lot to me."

Henry swallowed and nodded his head. "Good." He told him and smiled a little. "Because I think you mean a lot to her too."

Robin smiled genuinely. "I hope so…It's been a long time since I've felt anything like what I feel for her."

"There you are." Regina said from behind him and she leaned in to place a kiss to his head.

"Hey Mom." Henry answered and he watched Robin scoot over in his seat to make room for her.

"What are you two over here talking about?" She wanted to know.

"I'm just trying to get to know the infamous Robin Hood." Henry grinned and Regina smiled.

Robin chuckled. "You two will have to tell me some of these stories of myself I keep hearing about."

Regina laughed. "We'll have to show you some movies."

Henry grinned. "We should show him 'Men in Tights' first."

Regina let out a loud laugh and Robin looked between Mother and son. "Men in what?"

"Don't worry…you'll love it." Henry teased then looked behind him when he heard the door chime. "Mom I'm gonna go talk to Archie." He told her.

Regina smiled at him. "Ok sweetheart."

Henry stood and started to turn but looked back for a moment. "Thanks for being honest with me Robin."

Robin smiled and nodded before Henry turned to walk away.

"What was that about?" Regina asked when her son was out of ear shot.

Robin smiled. "He was making sure I didn't plan to break your heart."

Regina looked at him surprised. "He was?"

Robin nodded. "That's quite the young man you've raised there Regina."

Regina turned back to look at her son and smiled as she saw him bend to pet Pongo. "He is, isn't he?"


	3. If Only I Could Freeze Time

**FYI for all the followers of this story, I have moved Secret Admirer and Just One Dance to another story The Year That Was. I have gotten a few prompts of the missing year and it has become a little series so you can find those stories there. I will continue to update that one as I receive prompts. :)**

**If Only I could Freeze Time**

_**OQ prompt? How about OQ getting into shenanigans in the library? Could be in the lost year or Storybrooke.**_

**Rated M**

The wind was bitter and steadily getting worse. His life in the last few weeks had been turned completely upside down and now with the untimely winter storm on their hands things were beginning to look bleak.

When he'd heard she wasn't at her home and no one could seem to find her he hadn't been able to help himself. He had to go…had to look for her, but now in this horrific storm he was beginning to lose hope. He could only hope that she'd found shelter somewhere, that she was safe and warm wherever she was.

The heartbreak on her face the night Marian had returned still haunted him. She'd been devastated. The scene had been a horrible one. Marian shouting that she was a monster, Marian finding out that he and the woman who was to have her put to death were seeing each other…more then seeing each other really.

They were soul mates.

Not only that but he had fallen in love with her. Desperately in love. He couldn't stop thinking of her and even in his sleep she came to him. The one night they'd spent together playing in his mind over and over.

It had certainly been a shock that Regina was the one who had been responsible for his wife's death and he'd been angry. He'd been angry with her, with himself. He'd desperately tried to remember the events leading to his wife's death, but as her death hadn't actually happened, he couldn't. He only knew now they had been separated and she had disappeared.

None of it made since. He'd been sure she was dead for so long, but if she'd only vanished surely he would have walked to the ends of the earth to find her, but he didn't. He only wished there were someone who could tell him with certainty the way things had originally happened. He wanted peace of mind. He wanted to know.

But there was no one. He supposed he would never know what had truly happened because whatever it had been it had changed the moment Emma brought his wife back.

She was angry with him. Furious actually, and Robin couldn't say he blamed her. After all he was pining for the woman who they all had to assume had killed her.

He and Marian had not been together since she'd returned. He couldn't bring himself to be with her while he was in love with another. That wouldn't be fair to anyone. They'd taken up residence in a small cabin in the woods, but Robin didn't share her bed. He couldn't. Nothing was right anymore. Everything in his world was turned upside down and his life no longer made since even to him.

He'd tried to talk to Regina, but she wouldn't see him. The one time she'd opened the door to him she looked at him with sadness in her eyes and told him to go back to his wife.

His wife. How could everything have gone so right but so horribly wrong all at the same time?

He was relieved Marian was alive and so very happy that Roland had his mother back. He loved her…he always would, but somewhere in the last few years without her he had changed. He wasn't the same man who was in love with her.

Now he was in love with another woman. The woman he was currently searching madly for.

He hadn't told Marian where he was going when he got the call from Henry, but the look on her face told him he didn't need to. She already knew. Really, it wasn't very hard to figure out. Just that morning he had told her that after all of this was over and Storybrook was no longer under this continuous curse of winter he planned to move out. It was the first time they had talked, truly talked without yelling or resentment since she had come back.

She knew why he wanted to leave. Perhaps it was better to say she knew who he was leaving her for.

Even though Regina hadn't seen him and refused to hear him out he would talk to her. He would get her to listen to him. He would make her see that no matter what had happened he still loved her.

It hadn't been easy to admit this to himself. How the hell could he love the woman who had taken his first love from him? But as the weeks went by he knew that he did and he always would. To be fair he knew who she was before ever becoming involved with her. He knew the things she had done, although at the time they had been little more to him the stories. Now her crimes may have hit much closer to home, but it didn't change anything. It certainly hadn't made him stop loving her or realizing that she was no longer the same woman she had once been.

He was cold to the bone and the wind had picked up to a near blizzard level. He couldn't stay out here anymore. He had to get inside. He could only hope she was inside somewhere herself. He had to believe she was safe.

He looked around the street hoping to find someplace that would be open to him but everything was locked up tight. The power was out everywhere so there was no light to lead his way. It seemed all of the residents of Storybrook had buckled in for the storm.

Everyone but him anyway.

He hurried across the street and thought there was no way he would be able to get back to the cabin he currently shared with Marian and Roland. He may just have to bang on doors until someone let him in. He would have to wait out this storm somewhere and the middle of the street in Storybrook didn't exactly seem like the best place.

He squinted his eyes through the snow. It was getting difficult to see even a few feet in front of him. He walked toward the corner of the road and nearly laughed with relief when he saw the faint glow coming through the library window.

"Bless you Belle!" He said as he made his way toward the library.

He checked the door and found it unlocked. He stepped inside quickly and shut the door behind him hoping to keep whatever warmth that was in the room actually in the room. He shook himself and stomped his feet in an attempt to keep snow from covering the entire library. The hat he wore on his head held nearly two inches of snow alone.

"Show yourself." He heard the familiar voice come from behind him and as it always did when he heard her voice his heart beat faster.

He turned to see her standing there, fireball in hand ready to launch it at him if he meant to do her harm.

"Regina." He said relieved to see her here and safe. He watched as she realized just who had walked into the library. He saw the mix of emotions that crossed her face and longed for the days only a few weeks before when it was only happiness that was on her face when she looked at him.

"What in the hell are you doing out in this mess?" She was quick to put her mask back up.

"I could ask you the same Milady." He told her.

She cocked her head to the side. "I'm not." she glanced around the library to prove her point.

He grinned. "True enough." He said. "Are you planning to launch that fireball at me Regina?"

Regina frowned and looked at the fire she'd nearly forgotten she was holding in her hand. "I haven't decided yet." She told him.

"Well" He stepped just a bit closer. "I suppose it would go a long way to warming me up again."

"Why are you here Robin?" The fire disappeared in her hand and she simply studied him now.

"I was looking for you." At the question in her eyes he held up his cell phone. "Henry was worried."

Her eyes softened at the mention of her son. "I lost my cell phone when I was making my way through town and the land lines aren't working." she told him.

He nodded and typed a quick message on his phone to Henry that he had found her. "Well, now he knows you're safe." He put his phone back in his pocket and shrugged out of his coat that was beginning to thaw in the heat of the fire she had burning and soaking him to the bone. "What are you doing here Regina?" He asked.

Regina pointed to the books she had laid out on the table. "I got caught up in the worst part of the storm and thought it best to take shelter. I figured I might as well do a bit of research while I was stuck." She shrugged. "Perhaps find out what in the hell is causing this godforsaken winter."

"Why not just do that…" He gestured his hands "poof thing you do and go home to your bed?" He asked.

"I made a promise to Henry a long time ago that I would only use magic when absolutely necessary, it's a promise I do my best to keep." She told him. "Besides…my bed has suddenly lost the appeal it once had."

"Regina" He stepped towards her but she stepped back.

"Don't." She warned.

He held up his hands before letting them fall to his sides. "I miss you." He told her instead.

"I said don't." she told him and turned away to move back to the table she'd been working at.

"Will you please just talk to me?" He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about Robin." she told him as she sat down at the table. "Your wife is back…it's everything you've ever dreamed of. There's certainly no need to continue anything with the monster who would have killed her."

"Goddamn it Regina! Will you stop doing that? You are not a monster!" He told her.

"I killed your wife Robin!" She shouted back at him.

"You didn't. She's right here in Storybrook." He said back.

"Yes" she agreed "Yes she is, thanks to Emma Swan. Why the hell aren't you with her? Why would you be out looking for me instead of being safe and warm with your family where you belong?"

"Because it's not where I belong!" He shouted back at her. "Not anymore."

Her eyes snapped back up to his for moment before she shook her head. "You know poofing myself back home is looking more and more appealing."

Robin cocked his head. "You promised Henry, you would only use magic when necessary." He said.

She pinned him with a glare. "It's beginning to feel necessary."

"I'm leaving Marian." He told her quickly.

Regina swallowed and looked back down at the book she was reading. "Don't be ridiculous."

He strode angrily to the table and slammed the book shut. "I told her this morning."

"Then you're an idiot." She met his eyes with her own. He saw anger there, but there was something else. There was hope and that is what he would latch onto.

"Maybe." He agreed. "But it would appear that I'm your idiot."

He saw the change in her eyes. He saw anger, sadness, confusion, love, it was all there warring with each other. Her eyes were the most expressive he'd ever seen and now looking into them he wanted to take her in his arms and promise her the world.

"Why?" She asked calmly although she felt anything but calm.

His eyes softened and he moved his hand over hers on the table. "Because despite everything Regina, I am completely in love with you."

She looked at his hand over hers on the table before returning her eyes to his with tears gleaming in her eyes. "How could you possibly love me Robin?"

He smiled at her, a soft smile before moving around the table to her side. He crouched beside her and urged her to turn and face him. He took her hands into his own and allowed then to rest in her lap.

"How could I love the woman who save my son's life?" He asked. "How can I love the woman who made me feel for the first time in ages…the mother who loves her son so much she was able to break a curse on an entire town? How could I love a woman who found it within herself to use white magic to defeat the most powerful witch anyone in this realm had ever seen?" He raised a hand to her cheek and wiped the tear that was falling down her face. "How can I love the woman who was willing to give her sister a second chance even after everything that she'd done?" He leaned in and brought her head down to rest against his. "How can I love the woman who hours after her heart was returned to her made love to me and gave me every part of herself?"

"Robin, I've done horrible thi…" she was cut off by the kiss he placed on her lips.

"You've also done wonderful things Regina. You are strong and resilient. You love so deeply and that night I spent with you may be one of the most special in my life." He placed another light kiss to her lips. "There isn't a moment that's gone by since we've been apart that I haven't thought of you…dreamt of you. There's not a moment that has gone by that I haven't wished you were in my arms again." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "You are my soul mate Regina and I think from the first moment I looked into your eyes I was gone. I will never feel complete without you again."

Regina looked at him for only a moment before slamming her lips onto his. He was instantly receptive and pulled his arms around her as tight as he could. If he had anything to say about it he would never let her go again. He stood with her in his arms bringing her to her tip toes. She arched her back as he began to trail kisses down her neck. Fuck he needed her. He needed her like he needed water and there was no doubt in his mind he always would.

She raised her hands to his shirt and pulled it apart causing buttons to fly in all directions. She needed to feel his skin. She needed to feel him on her…in her…everywhere.

She allowed her hands to trail over the skin of his chest. "You're freezing." She said as she attached her lips to his collar bone and began trailing kissing over him.

"I'm warming up quite quickly." He said breathless as he pulled down the zipper to her dress. He allowed it to fall to the floor then lifted her so she could step out of it. When he placed her back on her feet he pulled back so he could look at her. She stood before him in nothing but a black bra, panties and her black heels. "Fuck Regina, you are gorgeous."

"Talk later." She said as she pulled him back down to her pushing his shirt from his shoulders.

He brought his arms back around her and unclasped her bra before pulling it off her baring her breasts to him. He pushed her back onto the table and lowered his mouth to run a tongue along her nipple. He brought up his hand to slightly caress the other and she moaned when he finally pulled her nipple into his mouth. She threw her head back as he pleasured her with his hands and mouth. Nothing had ever felt like this for her before. No lover before him had ever been able to do the things to her that he did. Her heart beat faster as he brought his mouth back up to hers.

She moved her hands to his trousers and flipped the button open. She pulled the zipper down and tugged at the waist baring him to her. They both let out a moan when she took him into her hand. He was already hard for her and she wanted nothing more then for him to take her.

Robin stumbled a bit when he kicked off his boots and pressed her farther back on the table sending a few of the books flying to the ground. He kicked his pants off after finally freeing himself of the boots then wasted no time as she lifted her hips so he could pull her panties down her legs. He pulled her shoes off with them and trailed his hands back up her legs and over her thighs. He pulled her closer to him as he kissed his way back up her body and once again took her mouth in a heated kiss. He moved one of his hands between her legs and found her already wet for him. He let out a moan with her when he slid a finger over her clit.

"Robin." she moaned out his name and the sound alone nearly sent him over the edge. He positioned himself between her legs and slammed into her causing her to let out a loud cry of pleasure.

"You feel so good Regina." He told her as he moved and dropped his head to pull a nipple into his mouth. He sucked for a moment before letting it go with a pop and returning to her mouth. "So good." He kissed her again and she wrapped her legs around him wanting to draw him deeper.

"I love you Robin." She told him as she fell back on the table and he changed the angle of his thrusts to bring her more pleasure.

Hearing the words…hearing her say them Robin felt a flood of emotion. He pounded her faster and brought his hand between her legs to stroke the throbbing bundle of nerves there.

She let out a strangled cry at the added sensation and felt as if she might explode as he once again attached himself to her breast.

She was feeling everything all at once and it was overwhelming. The pleasure he was bringing to her body, the love she felt in her very soul was nearly to much to handle. She took his face into her hands and pulled him back up to her mouth.

"I love you Regina." He said breathless against her lips. He increased the pressure to her clit and moaned when he felt her clench around him. She let out a loud cry as she came and he took her lips with his again as he followed and emptied himself into her.

They both held onto each other breathless, bodies still humming with pleasure. He was leaned over her on the table holding her as tight as he possibly could and she still had herself wrapped around him, afraid to let him go, afraid if she did she would wake up to find this was all a dream, but when she opened her eyes to find his looking at her, when she felt his heart pounding against her chest she knew it was real. It was possibly the most real thing she'd ever felt in her life.

After regaining his composure he realized where they were and that she was very likely not in the most comfortable position she could be in. He wasn't willing to let her go just yet so instead he moved one hand just under one of her thighs that was still wrapped around him and lifted her.

She held onto him as he walked to the old couch that sat by the fireplace in the library and only allowed her legs to move from his waist when he moved to lay down on the couch. He tugged her hand and pulled her down beside him so that she lay half on his chest. He stroked her skin softly as the heat of the fire kept their already heated skin warm.

Regina stroked her hand just above his heart and let out a content sigh. "I wish I knew how to freeze time." She whispered to him. "Because I could stay right here in this moment with you forever."

He stroked her back lightly. "It would be nice wouldn't it?"

Regina nodded against his chest and cuddled into him a bit more.

"Regina?" He asked and she looked up at him. "When we made love just now…you told me you love me."

"You know I do." she said quietly

He placed a kiss to her hair. "Will you tell me again?"

She moved her head to see him looking down at her. "I do love you Robin."

He smiled at her and placed another kiss to her head. "As I love you Regina."

"What's going to happen when we leave here?" She wanted to know.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "But what I do know is that whatever does happen, we will face it together."

She smiled. It was so good to hear but so terrifying to hope.

"There is one thing I do know with absolute certainty though." he told her and she raised her brow in question. He gave her a crooked smirk and leaned in to kiss her softly. "I have never in my life had this much fun in a library."

Regina laughed and Robin grinned at the sound of it. There was no way they could know anything with certainty, but what they did know was that they loved each other and in this place…in this moment that was enough.


	4. The Birds and the Bees

**Obviously this is established OQ. I am pretending the finale didn't happen here, Marian never came back and our bbys just got married and lived happily.**

**Rated M**

Regina wrapped herself into her satin robe after drying off from the shower. She wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at her reflection for a moment. They'd only been married for two months before discovering she was pregnant. It had come as a surprise. Regina hadn't been sure she even had the capability of becoming pregnant for such a long time.

Robin had been ecstatic to find out. He'd been smiling like a fool every since and already she could see he was picturing in his mind what their sweet little girl would look like. It was certainly quite clear that even in the womb their daughter already had her Papa wrapped around her tiny finger.

She grinned as she placed a hand to her stomach. She couldn't wait to meet her daughter, to hold her. She already loved this baby so much. It was an amazing to feel such love for someone she had yet to lay her eyes on.

She had thrilled at every new thing. When her body had began to change she'd felt excitement. It made it seem so much more real. Now she could see the evidence of their child growing in her and she couldn't be happier.

She turned to look at her profile and laughed a little. She was huge already and she still had so much time to go. At this rate she would be the size of a house by the time she gave birth.

She'd been concerned at first when she'd started growing bigger. She'd thought that perhaps Robin wouldn't find her as attractive and thought that maybe their sex life would dwindle a bit. Nothing could have been further from that thought.

Robin had made it quite clear that he loved her changing body. The way he looked at her now often took her breath away. She'd never in her life felt as beautiful as she did when he was looking at her. He looked at her with eyes filled with love.

And desire…yes there was certainly desire.

It had shocked her. Here she was growing larger by the day and Robin looked at her as if he could stare for hours. Despite her size she felt radiant and sexy. She felt cherished and that was something she'd never felt before.

Perhaps she may seduce him tonight. She smiled a little as she walked into the bedroom. Never in her life would she have imagined herself at seven months pregnant attempting to seduce anyone.

Apparently another side effect of the hormones and pregnancy was that it could occasionally increase the woman's sex drive as well. It certainly had for her. She found herself wanting him at all times of day. Last week at an incredibly boring town meeting she'd found herself starting at her husband. Staring had turned to appreciating his excellent physique. That had turned to fantasizing about that physique minus the clothes he had been wearing. That fantasy had quickly changed to him taking her in her office…it was just down the hall after all.

She'd been snapped out of that fantasy by the voice of David attempting to get her attention. She'd found herself flushed and aching for her husband and had quickly needed to excuse herself. Of course he'd followed quickly to check on her and they might have fulfilled her fantasy on her desk.

She looked at the bed as she walked into the bedroom and was met with disappointment. Where the hell was he? She currently had another fantasy cooked up in her mind and she really wouldn't mind following through.

She walked down the stairs to search for him and found him just where she had left him, on the couch. Only now he was watching some blasted football game. He'd grown fond of the sport and once he was engrossed in a game it wasn't always easy to get his attention.

"I thought you were coming to bed." she stated from the doorway.

He glanced up at her and smiled before turning his attention back to the TV. "I'll be up in a bit love. I just want to catch the end of this game."

Regina let out a huff. "I'm ready for bed."

He looked back up at her. "You should get your rest." He smiled. "After all you're sleeping for two now." Regina rolled her eyes as he turned back to the TV. "I'll be up in a bit."

"I don't want to rest." She complained.

Robin furrowed his brow but remained focused on the game. "I thought you said you were tired?"

"Idiot." Regina mumbled under her breath.

"What?" He looked back up at her.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I said I was ready for bed."

"Ok, I love you." He told her looking back and letting out a curse.

Apparently he hadn't liked something that had just happened on the blasted screen Regina thought to her self. Damn it. She needed to get laid. Time to change tactics she thought as her husband seemed to be to dense to get the hint.

She moved her hands to untie her robe. "It's hot in here. Are you hot?"

"Do you want me to turn down the air?" He asked then glanced up at her as her robe fell open in the middle. He stopped and stared at her.

"Mmm." she said as she ran her fingers along the small gap in her robe. "I suppose that could help." she said as she looked into his eyes.

Robin swallowed and blinked as she ran her fingers between her breasts. He cleared his throat not taking his eyes off of her. She allowed her fingers to pull one side of the robe open a bit more and stepped towards him with a look of triumph in her eyes. Mission accomplished. She didn't think he would be thinking about anymore games tonight. "Perhaps you should." she paused as she walked directly in front of him. "Turn down the air."

He looked at her with eyes that had quickly darkened with lust and reached for her. He slid his hands just inside her robe and ran his fingers along her swollen stomach. "Or maybe you should just get rid of this robe. That may help a bit." He grinned up at her then pulled her down so she could sit on his lap. She sat side ways with her back resting against the armrest and one of his arms behind her leaving the other hand free to roam her body. He pushed her robe back exposing her torso to him and he couldn't stop himself from reverently running a hand along her belly. He allowed his eyes to roam up her body taking in the fuller breasts before moving to her face.

"You are so beautiful Regina." He told her and she felt her skin flush. The way he looked at her never failed to make her feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet.

He moved his hand over her stomach and cupped her breast. She leaned her head back and moaned at the sensation of his caressing her nipple with his thumb. He leaned in and breathed into her ear. "And so incredibly sexy." He moved his mouth to hers and kissed her.

"What are you doing?" They heard a small voice from the door and both of their eyes widened in the same moment. Regina quickly pulled her robe closed thanking whatever Gods there were that her back was to the door and praying he hadn't seen anything that he would later need a therapist for.

"Roland." Robin cleared his throat helping Regina pull her robe closed. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I thought I saw a monster." he told them. "So I came to get you in your room, but you weren't there."

"Ah…" Robin answered. "I was just watching the game."

"No you weren't." Roland said as he made his way to the couch and climbed up beside them. They both froze nervous for what he'd actually seen. "You were kissing Mama." Roland replied with a grin pleased with himself that he'd caught his father in a fib.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at that and reached out to pull him into her lap. "Looks like you caught us." Roland had been calling her Mama for some time now and every time he did and flashed those adorable dimples she could never resist the urge to cuddle him.

Roland grinned proudly. "I catch you kissing lots of times." He told them.

"Indeed you do." Robin stated and Regina elbowed him.

"Were you rubbing Mama's tummy?" He asked and place a hand against it himself.

Robin cleared his throat as the thought of what he actually had been rubbing invaded his mind. "Yep." He answered and Regina chuckled again.

"I think the baby likes it when we talk to her." Roland shared and looked back up to Robin. "I can't wait to meet her Papa."

Robin smiled at his sweet little boy. "Me either."

The boy rubbed Regina's belly a bit before furrowing his brow and looking up at her. "Mama?"

"Yes sweetheart." She answered and ran a hand through his hair.

"How did the baby get in your belly?" He wanted to know.

"Oh." Regina paused and looked at Robin who grinned and tilted his head as if he would like an answer too. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I think your father is much better at explaining these types of things." She smirked when he then narrowed his eyes at her.

"Papa?" The boy turned his eyes to Robin who let out an uncomfortable sigh.

"Well" He started. "Um, Roland when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

Roland grinned. "Like you and Mama."

Robin smiled and nodded his head. "Yes like me and Mama." He paused. "Well, they can make a baby together."

Roland's eyes widened. "How do they make it?" It was clear from the look in the boy's eyes he was assuming it was some sort of recipe or something to that effect.

Robin chuckled but then found himself at a loss for words. "Well, they…Um…"

"Is it magic?" he asked.

Regina decided to take over to give Robin a break. "I suppose it could be a form of magic." She told him. "I think all children are a form of magic." She told him.

His eyes widened again. "Even me?"

She smiled and ran a finger over one of his dimples. "Especially you." She grinned when he smiled. "I think the best way to explain how the baby got in my tummy is love." She told him. "Love put her here."

Roland smiled at that and seemed to be satisfied with the answer. "She's gonna have lots and lots of love like I do."

"She sure is." Robin told him and Regina cuddled him closer when he yawned. "But right now young man I think it is time for you to go back to bed." He told him.

Roland laid his head against Regina with sleepy eyes and poked out his lip. "Will you come and chase the monsters from my room first?" He asked looking at Robin.

"We both will." Regina whispered.


	5. Prom Night

**Requested by nephelite: AU Prompt: Regina and Robin are high school sweethearts. Happily married for years. On the night of their daughter's or son's prom, they chaperon and reminisce and maybe even visit their fav make out place, the janitor's closet. Would be fun if sexy time happens and they get caught by their daughter/son.**

**Rated M, for a little bit of smut and reminiscing about High School firsts :)**

**Obviously very AU and because I have recently become a foster parent myself and was heart broken seeing Emma at the group home in the finale, I did a thing. Hope you all like it and it isn't to weird lol.**

XXXXXXXX

Regina studied herself in the mirror and let out a soft smile. It had been quite a while since she'd had an occasion to get dressed up like this. She smoothed her hands over the black dress and turned to look at herself from the side. She'd felt a bit silly buying a new dress for tonight, originally she'd planned to wear one she already had, but when she'd seen this in the window she hadn't been able to resist. It had fit her perfectly. The one shoulder strap flattered her nicely and allowed a view of her other shoulder. She wasn't someone who worked out daily, but she was proud of the tone in her arms and she knew her husband loved them as well.

She smirked in the mirror as she looked at herself. There really wasn't much about her that her husband didn't love if she were honest.

They'd been married young at only nineteen. The high school sweethearts had been inseparable and they'd eloped on a whim one evening before they'd even finished college. It had been a year later that Regina had found out she was pregnant. The pregnancy hadn't been intentional, rather a happy accident. A few months later she'd given birth to her son Henry. There had been complications and Regina had been told it would be difficult to get pregnant again. She'd been devastated by the news. Being raised as an only child she'd dreamed of a houseful children. After years with no luck they'd weighed their options. They considered fertility treatments, but decided against it in favor of adoption. Regina knew from her job as a social worker for the state of Maine that there were many children who needed good homes and parents to love them.

So they'd adopted a golden headed child named Emma when she was six years old. Emma had been found abandoned by the side of the road as a baby and had lived her life passed from home to home. Regina had seen her in a group home she'd visited with one of her other clients and her haunted eyes had called to her. So she and Robin went back, then back again…and again. Finally after several meetings they'd asked Emma if she wanted to come home with them. Emma had enthusiastically agreed and the four of them made quite a happy family for years.

It hadn't always been easy. Emma did not trust easily and had often tested both of her parents in an attempt to see if they would send her away as others had. Despite the fact that Regina knew very well what was happening it hadn't made it easier to deal with, but through patience, determination and love Emma had come through it and now at fourteen, two years Henry's junior she and Regina had a stronger bond then ever. As strong as the bond between mother and daughter was though it couldn't compare to the bond the young girl shared with her father. Emma had wrapped Robin around her finger quickly and knew it. Regina often found herself smiling as she watched the two of them together. Robin was crazy about her and fiercely protective. His stress at Emma growing up and beginning to turn the heads of boys in her class had nearly been to much for him to handle. He had a hard time seeing her as anything but the little girl who would curl up in his lap and ask for one of his stories, the sweet child who would look up at him with wide eyes and ask him to sing to her. Yes, father and daughter had an unbreakable bond and Regina knew they always would.

Roland had been a complete surprise and their true miracle. After being told for years she couldn't get pregnant she'd come to no longer think about it and be happy and content with her family just the way it was, but right after Henry's twelfth birthday she'd come down with what she'd assumed was a stomach flu. After days of the sickness and not improving she'd finally gone to the doctor where they'd shared the happy news. She and Robin had been over the moon to find they were having another child despite the fact that the age difference was rather significant.

So that is how Regina found herself the mother of a sixteen, fourteen and four year old and she couldn't be happier with her life as it was now.

Her husband, the high school English teacher, had been promoted at Storybrook High just this last year to principal which is why she was currently admiring herself in her new dress. She and Robin were helping chaperone this year's prom, much to her oldest son's dismay. As if it wasn't bad enough his father was the principal at his school, but now BOTH of them would be at one of the most important evenings of his teenage years.

She could sympathize, but it didn't stop the excitement from bubbling at the prospect of this evening. She was feeling rather nostalgic. She and Robin had gone to prom together and she was looking forward to the evening of reliving old memories.

"You look amazing." She heard from behind her and grinned before turning to see her husband and daughter in the doorway.

She sighed. "You were supposed to allow me to make an entrance." she told him.

"I couldn't wait a moment longer to see you so beautiful." He grinned and stepped into the room holding one hand behind his back.

"Ugh." Emma rolled her eyes. "You guys are gross!" She plopped down on their bed and studied her mother. "You do look really pretty though Mom." she told her.

"Thank you." Regina smiled at her daughter who laid back on the bed with a dreamy sigh.

"I can't wait to go to my prom."

"Soon enough." Regina answered.

"Too soon." Robin shook his head.

"You would be happy if I didn't dance with a guy until I'm thirty Dad." Emma grinned and looked at her father.

"Thirty may be to young." He answered. "How about you wait until thirty and then we will reevaluate."

Emma rolled her eyes and started to say something, but was interrupted by Henry who walked into the room. "They would prefer we just stay kids forever." He told his sister. "Which reminds me, I think we need to go over the rules for tonight one more time."

Regina shook her head and laughed. "Pretend like we don't know you." She said.

Henry nodded. "Right." He paused a moment. "And Mom…please don't try to dance with me."

Regina shook her head and looked at her entirely to grown up son. "You used to love to dance with me."

Henry let out a huff. "I still don't mind it…necessarily" He furrowed his brow. "But not in front of my friends…please?"

Robin grinned before turning back to Regina. "Your beautiful mother will be much to busy dancing with me tonight."

Henry rolled his eyes. "You guys are gonna embarrass me aren't you?"

"Of course they are." Emma answered from the bed. "It's what they live for."

"What's embarrassing about me dancing with my wife?" Robin wanted to know.

"You guys are just so…" He paused.

"Affectionate." Emma answered. "Entirely to much PDA."

"You would rather we be disinterested in each other?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Her children answered in unison.

Robin grinned and turned back to his wife ignoring both of his children for the moment. "I've gotten you something." He grinned and pulled out a wrist corsage from behind his back.

Regina couldn't help the smile that took over her face and the memories that assaulted her mind of their first prom. "It's beautiful." she smiled and held out her wrist as he pulled it from the box.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." he answered and they heard Henry groan.

"Why can't you guys just be like everyone else's parents?" He wanted to know.

Before either could answer Roland came bounding into the room. "What's everybody doing?" He wanted to know before he turned his eyes on his mother. "Mommy, you look so pretty!" He told her and ran to her.

She scooped him up into her arms and planted a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you my love."

"Can I dance with you tonight too?!" He wanted to know.

Regina raised a brow at her oldest son. "Well at least one of my sons wishes to dance with me."

"And we have one child who doesn't seem to be embarrassed by us." Robin observed.

"He's four." Henry answered. "Give it time."

Regina looked back at Roland. "How about you and I share a dance before we leave?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yay! I get to dance with Mommy!"

XXXXXXXX

Regina sighed as Robin pulled her a bit closer. She allowed her arm to wind around his neck and smiled up at him. "This night has been wonderful."

"Indeed it has" he agreed. He grinned at her. "I can't help but remember the first time we danced this way." He moved his hand to her hair and allowed himself to feel it run through his fingers. "You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." He leaned in to kiss her lightly. "It took me so long to work up the nerve to ask you out."

Regina smiled at him. "I would have said yes the moment you did." She told him. "The moment you stepped foot into that classroom for the very first time with that sexy accent I was in love."

Robin grinned at her. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you in that sexy cheerleader outfit of yours." He furrowed his brow. "Do you still have that?"

Regina laughed. "Maybe." She looked up at him from under her lashes. Robin had been her first everything. Her first love, first kiss…everything. Her mother hadn't liked the idea of her dating in high school. She'd insisted Regina focus on her studies. She'd wanted her to go farther, be better. The fact that Regina had chosen the not so glamorous field of social work as a career had driven her mother mad. She had so much potential to be more she'd told her. Robin had been the one to support her dreams. He'd been the one to encourage her to live for herself and not her mother. When they'd gotten into the same college she'd been overjoyed, not Yale or Harvard as her mother had wanted but rather the University of Maine. Just far enough away to be out of her mother's reach but close enough that the two of them could make the trip home to visit her ailing father and Robin's family.

He'd moved to Storybrook at the start of their senior year and had immediately been drawn to the gorgeous brunette with the beautiful smile. He'd told her on their wedding night that the day he met her he'd turned to his own father and said "That's the girl I'm going to marry."

She still wasn't sure if she believed him, but he swears to this day that he knew she was it for him the moment he'd seen her. She'd been the first of many things for him as well. Not the first kiss…that had belonged to some neighbor girl who lived up the street from him, but certainly his first and it turned out only love. He'd gone to an all boys school when he lived in England and had kept himself busy enough in sports that he hadn't really dated much either. A fact that had been hard for Regina to believe at first considering his unbelievable good looks and charming accent. She still remembered how he'd grinned when she told him that and said. "My accent isn't so charming in a place where everyone else has the same one."

She ran her hand along his collar. "I don't believe I've told you how handsome you look this evening." She slid her hand up into his hair. "Or that I am still just as charmed by your accent as I was the day I met you."

He chuckled. "I often bless this accent as I'm still not sure I could have won you over without it."

"You would have." She told him. "But the accent helped."

"Do you remember the last time I brought you to prom?" He asked.

She grinned. "I do." She leaned in and placed a kiss to his jaw. "I also remember that we didn't exactly stick around for the entire dance."

"Ah yes." He ran his hand up her back. "I do believe we ended up in our favorite make out spot."

"Mmm" She answered. "We spent a lot of time there."

Robin chuckled. "Much of it with me hoping to get you out of your sexy cheerleader uniform."

She laughed as she looked into his eyes. "You were always quite the gentleman though…never trying to go any farther then I was ready for."

"I had to take care of my future wife after all." He said. He could still remember every moment as if it were yesterday. The panting, the petting over clothes and the day she'd taken his hand into hers and finally allowed him to slip under her shirt and feel her soft and beautiful skin for the first time. The way her nipples had hardened against his touch drove him crazy and he'd nearly embarrassed himself right there in that damn sport supply closet. Robin had been somewhat familiar with picking a lock and had gotten quite good at it after several visits there.

"I still remember the first time you let me touch your bare skin." He grinned into her eyes. "Damn that was a good day."

Regina let out a throaty laugh. "I remember the day I touched you for the first time."

Robin turned a bit red in the face at the memory and Regina laughed again. She leaned in and whispered. "I remember how you came almost the instant that I put my hand in your pants."

Robin cleared his throat. "Give me a break, I was a horny teenager that had never been touched…" He cleared his throat again. "Like that." He ran his hand along her back again. "And you were so beautiful and perfect, I was doomed from the start."

Regina grinned and laughed. "I wasn't complaining." She told him. "It wasn't as if I knew the difference as I had no idea what I was doing." She ran her hand over the back of his neck again. "I was just happy that I was able to make you feel that good."

"You certainly did, and luckily I have managed to gain control over myself in that area." He grinned.

"That you have." she placed a light kiss to his lips.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" she questioned as she laid her head against his chest.

"What would you think about us visiting our old make out spot again?" He asked her.

She pulled back and raised her brow at him. "Aren't we supposed to be chaperoning?"

He shrugged. "There are plenty of chaperones here, I don't think we will be missed if we disappear for a while."

Her lips turned up slightly. "Do you still remember how to pick a lock Mr. Locksley?" she asked him.

He tapped his pocket. "One of the benefits of being principal is that I no longer have to pick locks." He told her. "I now have the key that opens everything in the building."

She grinned and looked around to make sure no one was watching. She saw all the students dancing with each other and paying no attention to anyone else in the room and many of the staff engrossed in their own conversations. "Let's go." She whispered and Robin grinned taking her by the hand.

They walked out of the gym and down the short hallway towards the locker rooms then to the supply closet at the end of the hallway. Robin glanced around one last time finding the hallway empty before turning his key in the door. They entered the room quickly and Regina flipped on the light as Robin turned the lock back on the door.

"It looks the same." she said as she took in the shelves of sport supplies.

Robin looked her up and down. "I think the view has only improved."

Regina blushed and felt giddy. How in the hell could he make her feel this way after seventeen years of marriage? She smiled. "I suppose my curves have filled out a bit." She said as he walked closer.

He placed his hands on her hips and leaned in for a kiss. "In the best way." He murmured into her ear.

He ran his hands up her sides and she shivered in anticipation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her for a heated kiss. When she pulled back she ran her hands down his chest. "How is it that you have yet to grow tired of me after all this time?" She asked.

Robin shook his head and began to trail kisses down her neck. "I'll never grow tired of you Regina, I'll wager that we will be chaperoning the prom of our grandchildren an I will still want to bring you into this closet to make out." He told her.

"I hope so." She told him and pulled his shirt out from his pants so she could slide her hands under it.

"The real miracle here is that you have managed to put up with me for all these years." He told her as she took his hand into hers and brought it to her breast. She moaned as he kneaded her through her dress.

"I love you." she told him bringing his mouth back down to hers. She slid her hands around him so she could squeeze his ass and their kisses grew even more heated. He trailed his mouth across her collar bone.

They were to wrapped up in each other to hear the tinkering of the lock so when the door flew open they turned and stared in shock at none other then their son and his lovely date Grace standing hand in hand in the doorway.

The four of them stood frozen in place. Robin's hand still over Regina's breast and Regina's still planted firmly on her husbands ass.

Henry was the one who managed to find his voice first. "Really?!" He asked indignant.

Regina and Robin separated quickly and both turned a bit red at the fact that they were caught making out…in a supply closet…by their son…and his girlfriend.

"Henry." Regina cleared her throat and it was literally all she could say. She and Robin quickly back away from each other.

Grace looked wide eyed from Regina to Robin then to Henry. "Um…I should get back to the dance." She said quickly. She looked down blushing.

Henry looked from his parents to Grace completely mortified. "I'll catch up with you in a minute Grace."

The girl nodded and turned back to Robin and Regina. "Always good to see you Mr and Mrs Locksley." She quickly hurried away and left a red faced Henry glaring at his parents.

"One night." Henry said. "You couldn't keep your hands off each other for one night?!"

"Henry" Robin started but Henry shook his head and interrupted.

"It's bad enough that you are here at MY prom, but now I find you making out in the supply closet?! And my girlfriend saw!" he told them.

"Well" Robin defended. "It wasn't as if we were expecting anyone to come barging in and…" He paused. "Wait…what were you and Grace coming in here for?" He asked.

They wouldn't have thought it possible but Henry's face turned and even brighter shade of red. "What?" He asked and sputtered a bit. "That is not the point." He told them. "We are talking about you!"

Regina stared open mouthed at her son. "Do you and Grace come here to make out?" She asked.

Henry huffed angrily. "Well not anymore!" He told them. "I will never be able to come in this room again after catching my Dad feeling up my Mom!" He told them.

Regina blushed again and looked a bit sheepish. Robin shook his head. "How long have you been coming in here?" He asked.

Henry huffed out a breath. "Not long." He told them.

"Henry…" Regina started. "Don't you think you're a bit young to be making out?"

Henry looked back up at her. "Do you really expect me to believe after this display that the two of you didn't make out when you were my age?"

"No!" Robin said immediately then sputtered a bit himself. "We were…a year older." He managed.

Henry simply stared at both of them.

"Honey" Regina started. "We just want to make sure you aren't getting into anything that you aren't ready for…I know that you are growing up and that you have feelings…"

"NOPE!" Henry said and shook his head. "I know all about sex and everything that goes with it…I am not going to have this conversation with my parents on my prom night! No!"

"Henry." Robin said. "We aren't trying to talk to you about…sex, but I do want to make sure you realize that it wouldn't be right to pressure Grace into anything…"

"I know that!" Henry interrupted. "I would never pressure her and we haven't done anything but kiss." He told them and both of them let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Good." Regina told him. "Because when we were your age your father was always very considerate of me and he never asked for anything I wasn't willing to…"

"Moooom!" Henry groaned. "I do not want to hear this."

"Ok." She answered. "I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you remain a gentleman."

He rolled his eyes. "I am!" He told her. "Now will you two please just go home and stop ruining my life?!" He asked pleading.

"Yes." Regina promised. "And we will start saving now for any therapy you may need because of this in the future." She told him.

"That's going to be a big bill." He muttered.

"We'll take care of it." Robin promised. "Just keep in mind for future…Ah…make out sessions with Grace that you should always just allow the woman to take the lead." He told him and grinned. "It's better that way."

Regina slapped his shoulder lightly even as Henry groaned. "OH. MY. GOD."


	6. Try Again

**Tumblr Dimple Queen prompt - Roland grazes his knee and Regina makes it better.**

**Rated K**

"That's it my boy! You're doing it all by yourself now!" Robin told him after letting go of the bicycle seat.

Roland glanced back at his father before turning to look at Regina who was standing on the sidewalk. "Gina I'm doing it!" He said excitedly.

Regina gave him a wide smile. "You're doing great Roland!" She encouraged him.

"I don't need training wheels anymore!" He shouted back to her as he made his way to the end of the road to turn around. "I'm riding just like Henry does!"

In his excitement he took the turn a bit to fast and skidded to the ground. Robin and Regina were already making their way to him when he let out the first wail. Robin arrived first and scooped him off the ground checking him over as he went. Regina got to them a moment after and laid her hand on Roland's back as he continued to cry.

"Here sweetheart let me see." Roland looked to Regina red faced with tears streaming down. This certainly wasn't her first time tending to a child who had fallen off their bike. Henry had certainly had his share of accidents, scrapes and bruises along the way. There had been many times she had seriously considered just wrapping the boy in bubble wrap and being done with it. It had always been hard for her not to make a huge fuss and coddle him when he'd been injured and looking at Roland's face now she had to fight that very same instinct.

She checked him over and all she found was a scrape on his knee. She had to fight the urge to magically heal him. A serious injury, yes of course, but the truth was there were going to be scrapes and bruises and she wouldn't always be around to magic them away.

She reached up and removed the helmet from the still crying boy. His lip was still poked out and she reached up to wipe a fat tear as it rolled down his cheek.

"Come here darling." She reached for him and he went immediately into her arms. He laid his head against her shoulder and after handing the helmet over to Robin she raised a hand to the back of his head. "I think I can fix this right up for you."

His sobs quieted a bit against her shoulder as she carried him into the house and to the bathroom. She put him down on the counter by the sink and opened up the medicine cabinet. "Now" she told him as she pulled out the peroxide, Neosporin and Band Aids from the cabinet. "Let get you all fixed up."

"Are you going to use magic?" He asked her pouting.

"Nope." She said "I'm going to fix you up the same way I used to Henry."

That earned a bit more of his attention. He idolized Henry and wanted to do everything the older boy did.

"Will it hurt?" he wanted to know.

Regina wiped another tear from his eye. "It may sting for just a minute, but if you watch there is something really cool that will happen."

"What?" He wanted to know.

She held up a cotton ball and the peroxide. "Let's watch and see." She soaked the cotton in the peroxide and moved it over his knee. When she laid the cotton ball on his knee he jerked.

"Owww!" He whined.

Regina placed a kiss to his head. "It just stings for a minute…and look." She pulled the cotton back and pointed to his knee.

Roland leaned over and looked for a moment before looking back up at Regina with wide eyes. "Why's it bubbling?" He wanted to know.

She smiled. You would think after all the times of Henry asking her this same question she would have researched it and found the answer. Instead she just grinned and shrugged. "I guess it is it's own kind of magic."

Tears forgotten he leaned back over in fascination as she pulled out a Q-tip and began applying Neosporin to the scrape.

"You know." Regina started as she worked. "When I was just a little older then you I took riding lessons. One day, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. I was being silly and my daddy told me I needed to focus, but I ended up falling off my horse."

"Where you hurt?" Roland asked with wide eyes.

Regina nodded. "I had some scrapes and bruises." She told him. "And…" She stopped and looked up at Roland then pointed at her lip. "I had a pretty bad gash on my lip."

Roland reached out and touched her scar gently. "It made a scar."

"It did."

"Did you not want to ride anymore after that?" He wanted to know.

"At first I didn't, but then my father told me that the only way to ever get good at something…really good, was to keep trying. So I got back on the horse."

"And now you can beat Papa in horse racing!" Roland piped up.

"Indeed she can" Robin stated from the doorway and Regina gave him a teasing glance.

"So you think I should keep trying to ride my bike?" He asked her.

"I do." She nodded. "If you keep practicing you may even be able to beat Henry one day." she placed the Band Aid over his knee and then leaned in to place a kiss there. "And you little man are all fixed up."

Roland looked at his knee and grinned. "It's Spiderman!"

"Yep." Regina told him.

He reached up his little arms and wrapped them around her neck. "Thanks Gina!" He pulled back and placed a smacking kiss to her mouth. "It feels better now!"

"Spiderman makes everything better." She grinned at him.

"No." He disagreed and hugged her again. "You do." He pulled back and wiggled to get down. "I want to try again."

Regina grinned at him. "Ok, you go on and get your helmet on. We'll be right there."

Roland raced past his father and out the door as Regina picked up the first aid supplies. After putting them in the cabinet she turned to find Robin grinning at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You're perfect." He told her continuing to grin adoringly.

Regina snorted. "Far from it."

Robin moved to pull her into his arms. "You're perfect for me and Roland."

She smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "That I will accept."

"I had always wondered how you got this." He raised his hand to her lip and caressed her scar. "It's amazing how a childhood accident could create something so sexy."

Regina snorted. "You think my scar is sexy?" She asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

"I think everything about you is sexy." He leaned in and placed a kiss to the scar just above her lip. "Thank you for taking care of my son."

Regina smiled at him. "It's my pleasure." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Speaking of Roland. I believe he is patiently waiting for his next biking lesson."

"Then I suppose we shouldn't disappoint him." Robin said as he wrapped his arm around her and they walked down the hallway together.


	7. Chosen

**Warning: Contains some spoilers from premiere. Nothing huge, but spoilers just the same. Also a shit ton of angst so there's that.**

**Tumblr Prompt: Based of the spoilers for 4:1, After telling Regina he needs to stay with Marian and all the drama of the season, Robin decides its best to go back to the Enchanted Forest with others who have decided the same, but when it comes time to go he can't.**

**Chosen**

He'd thought it was the right thing to do. He'd convinced himself that going back to the Enchanted Forest with his wife and son would make this all easier, but now that it was time for him to make the leap into the portal he felt as if his feet were frozen in place.

"Robin?" Marian asked from beside him.

He looked at her and saw the question in her eyes. Swallowing he tried to smile, to reassure but as he stared at her he knew.

This was not the woman he wanted to spend his life with.

He'd made vows, promises…how could he do this to her now?

He looked around him for one last glimpse of her, knowing even as he looked that it was useless. She hadn't come, she'd told him she wouldn't.

They'd spent time together recently, a lot of time. Dealing with the drama Hans had brought along with him when he'd come to Storybrook had forced them to be near each other. It had been hard. Nearly impossible. When he was with her the only thing in this world he wanted to do was pull her into his arms, kiss her until the sadness left her eyes. But he couldn't do any of those things. He had no right to touch her anymore.

Not when he belonged to another.

"The portal won't stay open much longer." David said from beside him. Robin glanced at his friend to find a knowing expression on the man's face.

Robin nodded and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Robin?" Marian said softer this time. He looked over to her and saw the sadness in her eyes. She knew. She knew why he was hesitating.

She looked over to Little John who was waiting for Robin and his family to jump in. She shook her head and made the decision for him. "We're not going."

By this time tears had filled Robin's eyes. He felt as if he were being pulled in two. John gave him a look of sympathy and nodded. He turned away from the portal as it began to close up. Robin stood frozen in place as he watched their escape into the Enchanted Forest disappear before his eyes. He couldn't move. Just stood and stared at the ground where the portal had been as people began to disperse around them.

He jumped slightly when he felt the hand on his arm and turned to see Marian looking at him.

"You should go to her." She said.

He shook his head. "Who?"

She shook her head sadly. "You know who, just as you know that I know you are in love with her."

He stared at her, this woman he'd vowed to love until death. He could see the pain in her eyes and he wished he could take it away but was it was useless because he couldn't. He couldn't heal her heart anymore then he could Regina's when he'd stood at her door a month ago and told her he couldn't be with her.

He was hurting everyone he loved and he didn't know how to fix it.

"I love you Marian." He told her.

"Yes, I know you do." She answered and laid a hand against his face. "And you likely always will, but you're not in love with me are you Robin?"

He swallowed and let out a breath. "I'm so sorry." It was said on a whisper.

Marian looked down and swallowed at the not quite admission. "You should go to her."

"This isn't an easy choice…it's an impossible choice. I don't know what I'm doing." He told her.

"It looks to me like your heart has already chosen for you." She told him softly.

Robin shook his head. "I made promises to you…took vows. I won't break those vows Marian."

"I will." Marian told him and he looked up at her with shock on his face. "Do you really believe that I think so little of myself that I would wish to stay with my husband who is in love with another woman and only wishes to be with me out of obligation? What kind of life is that for me?"

"I want to do the right thing for you." He told her desperately.

"I know you do and I love you for it, but do you not think that I deserve someone who loves me completely?" she answered.

He took her face into his hands. "You deserve everything."

"Yes I do." she said as tears streamed down her face. Her heart was breaking, but she fully believed what she was saying. "And it would appear that is something you can no longer give to me."

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She whispered.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Where's Roland?" He asked glancing around.

"John took him. I will take care of Roland." she swallowed and choked back her tears. She would save them for later. "You need to go find the woman you love."

"I…" He started but there was nothing left to say.

"I know." She said softly and walked away as the first tears began to fall.

XXXXXXXX

She had gone to see him off. She'd wanted to catch one last look at him before he left her life forever, but when he'd walked with his family to the edge of that portal she'd had to turn away. She'd apparated silently back to her house. She couldn't watch as he left her life. She couldn't watch her dreams of happily ever after disappear into that portal.

He'd come to her several days ago, told her his plans. It would be better. They wouldn't constantly be thrown into situations together to be reminded of a life they would never have.

And maybe it was better. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad now that she didn't have to see him walking down the street with his family…the family she'd always wanted but never quite was able to grasp. She had Henry and he was all she really needed.

She tried to ignore the voice in the back of her mind. The one that told her Henry would grow up, get married have children of his own and she wouldn't have anyone to sit on the porch with, to cook dinner for, to kiss her by the fireplace. She would be alone again.

No.

She shook herself. Henry would get married and have babies and she would be a grandma and those babies would come over on the weekends and she could hold them and cuddle them and spoil them. She wouldn't be completely alone. She would always have her family.

It was better this way. She wouldn't have to constantly be reminded of all she had lost.

She rolled her eyes at the knock on her door. The Charming's no doubt, coming to make her life miserable with their positive attitudes and try again mentality.

For once she would like to hear one of them admit that not everyone gets a happy ending. Everything doesn't always turn out to be sunshine and rainbows. For once she would like to hear from one of their mouths the reality that sometimes life just sucked, plain and simple.

She walked to the door but was in no way prepared for who she found on the other side.

"Regina." He said and she just stared. "I…" What? Robin thought to himself. What in the hell was he supposed to say now? "I made a mistake."

Regina blinked at him and swallowed. A mistake? "You were going through the portal." She said. She'd been there, she'd watched as he walked to the edge.

"I couldn't." he told her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to kiss her, but knew he was no longer welcome.

"But I saw you…" She stopped and looked down.

"You came?" He asked his heart pounding against his chest.

"Of course I came." She told him. Her eyes giving away the feelings her mouth would never allow her to voice.

"I love you." he told her.

"Robin" She shook her head.

"I made a mistake Regina. I didn't follow my heart…I had obligations, I needed to do right by…but it wasn't right. I hurt her, I hurt myself." He raised a hand to her cheek. "I hurt you."

She stepped back from him and he dropped his hand. "Don't"

"I'm so sorry." He told her and he was. She could see he was.

"I can't do this again." She shook her head.

"Regina, I know I messed up…but if you can find it in your heart." Oh God please. He begged in his head. "If you can give me a chance. If you can try to let yourself trust me again."

"I did trust you." She told him tears rolling down her face. "I trusted you with my heart and you broke it."

"I know." he nodded. "I…Regina I'm an idiot and I messed all of this up, I was trying to protect everyone, I was trying to be honorable but I love you and if you give me a chance, I will make you believe it again."

"I can't." She shook her head. "Loosing you hurt to much."

"I know." He breathed out. "Regina, I know you can't trust me yet, but…" He let out a breath and stepped forward again then took her hand in his. "I will wait. I will fight. I will do whatever it takes for you to give me another chance Regina. I will wait forever if I have to because there is no one else." He pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss there. "There is no one but you."

The hope that blossomed in her heart at his words terrified her. She pulled her hand back. "I can't." She shook her head as more tears fell. "I can't do this again."

"Regina please." He shook his head. "Don't give up on us."

"I didn't." She told him. "You did."

"That's not fair." He told her. Her words cut him like a knife. "I couldn't just…"

"I know you couldn't." She snapped. "You're to goddamned honorable, and it's one of the reasons I fell…" she cut herself of and shook her head. "You need to go."

"Regina…"

"You didn't choose me Robin!" She told him and damn these tears that kept betraying her.

"My heart did." He told her his eyes pleading. "My heart chose you over and over again, until I knew that what I was doing was wrong." He chanced lifting a hand to her face. "I'm choosing you now and I will choose you forever." More tears fell but she didn't turn away from his touch this time. "I know you don't believe me now Regina, but I will fix this. I will make it right and I'm going to fight like hell for you."

She swallowed. "Maybe for a while you will, until you decide it isn't worth it. No one has ever fought for me Robin. There's never been anyone who thought I was worth fighting for." Her eyes met his.

"You are." He took a breath "Henry told me about your new mission, to find the writer of the book so he would write your happy ending, but you won't be needing that writer Regina, because I am going to fight for you, if it takes the rest of my life I will make you see that you are worth it, you are worth everything. I love you." He leaned in and placed a light kiss to her forehead. "I will give you your happy ending, I will spend the rest of my life making you happy if you will give me one last chance."

She looked at him and shook her head. "You should go."

"I will, because it's what you wish, but this isn't over Regina. I don't know how, but I will make you believe in me again." He wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb. "I love you." He told her again.

"Goodbye Robin." She said to him.

He turned to go. "I'll see you tomorrow Regina." He walked down the pathway with new determination. He would find a way, he would see her smile again. Perhaps Henry would help him. The boy was fairly protective at the moment and may be harder to convince then Regina herself, but he would find a way.

Until she let him back in, until he saw that beautiful smile light up her eyes again…he would fight.


End file.
